1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring systems, and, more particularly, to gas spring systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas springs can be used, for example, in a vehicle suspension system, to mount a cab of a truck, or to mount seats in a semi-truck or a tractor. In applications using gas springs (which includes air springs), it is necessary to have some way to guide the body (for example, a cab or a seat) being supported by the gas spring, as well as a way to control the dynamic movement of the body. Conventionally, these functions are performed by some sort of linkage that supports the body, the linkage also mounting a gas spring and damper, such as is the case in seating or industrial supports using gas springs. With respect to mounting a seat, a linkage system can be used to help support the seat in conjunction with an air spring, and a hydraulic damper (a shock absorber) can be used to dampen the oscillations of the air spring. Such a linkage, however, can weigh around sixty pounds.
What is needed in the art is a way to support a body in conjunction with a gas spring that is less complex and less expensive to manufacture and to maintain.